


Following Our Hearts

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is how I wished Murdoch in Toyland have went after Julia saw the ring and telegram. This story is dedicated to my good friend, enjoy.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 1





	Following Our Hearts

Julia was sitting at her desk, trying to finish writing the post-mortem, but she was distracted by knowing her wedding was in a couple of days and the love of her life was in jail. She was so distracted and didn't even notice Ruby coming in.

"Jules! Jules!"

"Oh, Ruby, you startled me…"

"No, time, Jules, you need to see what I found in the detective's drawer"

"Ruby, you went through…"

"Just read the telegram please"

Julia takes the telegram and reads it and gasps and gives it back to Ruby.

"Now, look in here" Ruby says as she hands her the metal box

Julia opens it, and sees the beautiful ruby ring, "he was going to propose"

Ruby reads the telegram out loud and Julia keeps looking at the ring, and is speechless.

"Jules, you must tell him"

"I can't…I made my decision and I won't embarrass Darcy"

"Oh, please, he can take it, Jules! William is the one for you. Go and tell Darcy it's over and call off the wedding, then go tell William you love and choose him!"

Julia was still speechless and didn't know what to do, "I…"

Ruby grabs her hand, "Jules, follow your heart and not your head for once"

Julia and Ruby go home and sees Darcy sitting at her desk, going over the honeymoon plans. Ruby tells Julia she is heading upstairs, but sits down on the steps and eavesdrops.

"oh, darling, I was going over the honeymoon plans, we'll first go…"

"Darcy, we need to talk"

"What about darling?"

"Darcy, you're a wonderful man but…"

"Darling, what…what are you doing?" he says approaching her but she pulls back

"We have nothing in common, Darcy and the truth is I don't think I ever loved you."

Darcy turned away from her and slammed his hand on her desk, "this is about that damn detective. What did he say to you?"

"Nothing. The truth is I have never stopped loving him."

"Please, don't do this."

"Darcy, were not suited for each other. Yes, we come from the same class and are both doctors, but that's it"

"Julia…"

"No, Darcy. Don't make this harder" she takes off her ring, "thank you for the ring, but it belongs to a woman, who will truly love you"

Darcy takes the ring and walks toward the fireplace, gulps down the last of his scotch and looks back at her.

"Darcy, say something"

He approaches her and is about to say something, but instead slaps her, "whore" and then he leaves the room and sees Ruby, rushing down the stairs.

"Miss Ogden"

She slaps him, "don't you ever touch my sister, again"

He grabs his hat and leaves.

She enters into the room, "Jules, are you ok?"

"I'm ok, but need to inform everyone that the wedding is off"

"Yes, but Jules, first go see, William"

"I will, thank you Ruby"

They hug and she goes to the station.

She enters into the station and sees George sitting at his desk, "George"

"Uh, doctor, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to seek me in to see William"

"Uh, doctor"

Brackenreid comes out of his office, "doctor, what is going on?"

"I need to see William. It's a long story, but Darcy and I called off the wedding."

"Bloody hell, well Crabtree, take her to see Murdoch"

"Sir" George says and gets up, "This way doctor"

They get to the cells, "sir, someone to see you"

William, facing the other way, "I'm not in the mood, George"

"William"

He turns to see Julia, "Julia, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you, William" Julia says with a smile

"I'll go keep watch" George says and goes to the door

"William, I came to tell you, that…uh…"

"What, Julia?"

"I called off my wedding, William"

"Why?"

She shows him the ring and telegram, "Ruby, found them in your desk drawer"

"Uh, Julia…"

"William…is what you wrote still true? Do you still love me?"

"It's all true…I have never stopped loving you, Julia"

"Oh…" she leans and they kiss, "I never stopped loving you, William. I'm sorry, I broke your heart…I…"

"Shhh…you're here now and that is all that matters"

"Sir, doctor, someone is coming" George said

"William…"

"Go, Julia, I'll get out and we will be together, I promise"

They kiss again, then she leaves with George.

It was two days later, and William was released from jail; when Julia got the news, she was so happy and headed right to the station to see him. That night, William took Julia to dinner, then to the spot where they had their first date.

They were sitting on the blanket, just finished eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, when William asked her if she wanted to go for a walk, which she accepted.

As they were walking, they looked up to the stars, "such a beautiful night out, look at those stars, William"

William just looked at her and bend down on one knee, she turned, gasped and smiled, "William"

"Julia Ogden, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

Julia smiled and bend over, "William Murdoch, will you do the honor of becoming my husband?"

"I will, Julia" he said with a smile

"And, I will, William" they hug, "with all my heart, I will"

They kiss and he takes the ring out and puts in on her finger and kiss again.

It was 4 weeks later, and William and Julia were getting married, but because of the scandal of calling off her wedding, they had to get married out of town and in Ottawa, with only the Brackenreids, George, and Ruby in attendance.

For a whole month, honeymooned in Paris, then returning to Toronto, where Julia found out she was pregnant.

8 months later, William is in his office figure out something on his chalkboard, when he hears a knock on the door and turns around.

"Julia, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, William. Just bored at home and walking brings on labor, and so does making love"

"Julia, shhh, the men will hear"

"I don't care. I am so happy, and didn't think this would happen. But I'm scared"

"Scared, about what?"

"I won't be a good mother"

He hugs her and gives her a kiss, "you will in fact, be an excellent mother"

She smiles and kisses him back, "thank you, but we don't have names picked out"

"Oh, well, if it's a girl, Mary"

"Oh, your mother's name"

"Yes, I want to honor her, if that's ok?"

"Its perfect and for a boy?"

"Maybe, William Jr?"

"Uh, William…"

"If its ok, I would like to honor my mother as well, and if it's a boy, I love the name Daniel. It was my grandfather's name and he raised my mother"

He kissed her, "its settled, Mary for a girl, Daniel for a boy"

They kiss again, when Julia gasped from a sudden pain then her a splash and looked on the floor, "William, my water broke"

"That means…"

"It's time"

They first inform Ruby, that they were heading to the hospital, and after a 6 hour wait, a nurse came out and told William he was a father to a healthy baby girl and he could go see Julia.

William knocks on the door and sees Ruby just about to leave, and pats his shoulder, "congratulations, brother in law"

"Come in William and see your daughter, Mary" Julia said as she placed their daughter in his arms

William began tearing up, "she's so beautiful, Julia, like you." He looks at Mary and smiled, then handed her back to Julia

"To think, we thought we were better without each other" William said

"We were stupid, William. We were following our heads"

"Yes, but now we stop being stupid and continue following our hearts" he said with a smile

They kissed and continued adoring their new baby girl.


End file.
